Stergens Pride
by Killerfro
Summary: If you dont know what QuakeII is...its a military/war setting...man vs. cyborg alien race


Pride short, 

Finishing Touch 

"Mission objective complete Sierra 7, proceed to extraction location for pick-up" Frederick heard Stergens message come over his ear-mic. 

"Roger Command, en-route" he replied. 

He had took a position over a ridge that put most of the Strogg base in his firing arch. The entire base was alive with activity now as sirens screamed of an attack. Strogg machines were making their way across the camp looking for Frederick's team mates that had just tore into the area, taking out a communications tower. Smoke billowed from several different areas but mostly from the comm-station building that now was nothing more that a heap of ferow-crete and metal beams. 

Frederick had covered the team from his sniper position as always. Zeroing in on seventeen kills and made them all this trip. Not bad. 

He hoped down a small cliff and ran to a covered area where he would be able to see any Strogg soldiers coming out of the base in his direction. None were coming he saw peering around the mound of rock. 

He slung the RG(Rail Gun) over his shoulder and pulled out his GK-50 pistol as he ran down a slop and into a wooded area. He was still several kilo-meters from the shuttle and still had to be cautious. 

A small grunt came from over his right shoulder just as shells exploded a tree right next to him. 

Frederick ducked and rolled around the base of the tree as he pulled up around it's other side. The GK-50 bucked in his hand as he tried to buy some time by sending the Strogg scrambling for cover. He succeeded. The soldier scrambled away from the fire by running backwards and finally falling down on its back. Frederick covered the small distance between them and just as the Strogg recovered to his feet a GK round tore out its throat. He gurgled once then fell back without moving. Frederick looked around but saw no more threats and started running to his leaving ride. 

"Sierra 7 to Bus, I have encountered obstacles en-route. Situation stable and I am proceeding to your location" he announced into his throat-mike. 

"Roger Sierra 7" came Henderson's reply. 

Another few meters brought him to a clearing were a team of Strogg soldiers were setting up what looked to be a beacon for short beam-communication bursts to orbiting satilites. The Stroggs were trying to call for reinforcements. Frederick figured they still did not realize = that the U.S.S. Blister had taken out all orbiting stations and = satellites of Vettra when they arrived in this system. Quick thinking = brought Frederick to the idea of no matter how far off a chance, he = still could not let any comm equipment stay in working order incase they = somehow managed to get a message off planet. That would mean death to the Marine invading force that was now making its way to Vettra. He also did not think he could take out the 20-25 Strogg that seemed to be standing guard over the equipment. 'Time to pray' he told himself. 

"Sierra 7 to God" he spoke into his comm. 

"God here, speak my son" came the reply from Singleton. 

"I need a hand here. I've got 20 to 25 metals guarding what looks to be a comm station. Stand by for ground coordinates for artillery strike" 

"Roger Sierra, standing by..." 

Frederick looked down to his belt and opened up his GPS station. = Checking his location with respect as to the comm station location he = quickly got the coordinates and shut off the GPS. If the Strogg had any = tracking ability they could track the GPS transmissions and call artillery down on him. 

"Sierra 7 to God, coordinates are zulu zero zero ninner, charlie x-ray eight. Copy?" Frederick relayed. 

"Roger Sierra 7, zulu zero zero ninner, charlie x-ray eight is my read back" Singleton replied. 

"Good read back God. Fire for effect" 

Frederick heard the small thump off in the distance as he laid prone on the ground. Several seconds and a whistle later, a explosion rocked the Strogg comm area. Strogg soldiers raised their guns looking for the intruder but stood in confusion when seeing none. The round had hit a few meters off of where Frederick would have liked. 

"Sierra 7 to God, adjust fire...charlie x-ray eight to charlie x-ray = seven and commence saturation" Frederick made the correction. 

"Roger Sierra 7 correction made and rounds away" Singleton said. 

The next few seconds were a thunder storm of sound and vibrations and the rounds exploded in the field in front of Frederick. He just closed his eyes and ducked his head. Soon dirt was raining down on him as the exploding rounds changed the face of Vettra. Then silence. 

Frederick looked up to see nothing but smoke. He could not make out anything in the aftermath of the strike. He stood and slowly made his way into the field straining to see anything in front of him. 

His boot bumped something as he walked and whatever it was moved. Looking down he saw a Strogg soldier laying on his back. The metals right arm was lost, nowhere in sight, and he was bleeding from numerous wounds on its chest and torso. Frederick pulled his combat knife, that was strapped to his right chest, with his left hand. Bending down he placed the knife against the Strogg's throat and pressed hard. Blooded flooded over his knife and hand as the Strogg jerked and then lay still. 

Frederick replaced his blade and continued walking, searching for the comm station. He soon found what was left of it. Metal lay scattered around the area and several Strogg were laying around as well. Checking the equipment Frederick saw that it was completely distroyed and could not be easily be repaired. Satisfied he moved back in the direction of his ride. 

"Sierra 7 to Command, comm station seems to be destroyed. Im making my way to the extraction point at this time" Frederick announced. 

"Roger Sierra 7, expedite, we need to get off this rock" Stergens stated. 

"Understood Command, expediting" 

Several minutes later Frederick saw his ride sitting in a field. His teammates were waiting for him at the wood line just outside the field. He ran into Singleton first. 

"Thanks for the hand Harvey" Frederick said as he walked past. 

"No problem kid, anytime" came his reply. 

Next was Stergen. He stood up from his crouching position and starred at Frederick. 

"You know it took Chris and Billy to keep your brother from running off and trying to save your dumb ass. I had to secure him with flex-cuffs." Stergens stated. 

"Im sorry sir I will speak with him."=20 

"Yeah you do that. Oh yeah and go talk to Caron as well. She is just about in tears. She thought you were history." 

"Yes sir, I will" 

"Why did I bring you into this team Briles?. Look at all the damn headaches you bring with you." he asked. 

"Cause Im the best sir and the Pride only takes the best" Frederick grinned. 

"Oh yeah", Stergens said smilling back. "Lets get these people on board and out of here Mrs. Bailey" Stergens stated to his Second-in-Command. 

"Roger that sir." Bailey yelled. "Get your asses in the boat ladies and gentlemen this party is over!!" 

"PRIDE!!!!" came the teams reply as they boarded the shuttle. 

End 


End file.
